What?
by ahintofwhistle
Summary: Pouting Stiles climbed up the stairs. He wants to stay in Beacon Hills. Here is everything he knows, but he also knows that his dad has decided to leave and there is no point in trying to persuade him into staying. But Stiles doesn t know yet what there is really happening in the world... It s Sterek if you don t like don t read ;D I don t own the characters.


What?!

"But dad-" Stiles pleaded.

"No, Stiles go and pack your things. The job is really important to me and since your mother died I really don´t have anything which keeps me here. By the way, this is a new chance for you too. I always thought you wanted to get to know your cousins." His dad turned round to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, but I believed that it would just be a journey some time in the future. I don´t want to leave. Dad, it´s about 16 hours away. What about my friends? What about my future?"

"There is nothing you can do son. You will find new ones and I am sure you will have many possibilities and if you really want to come back you can when you are of age. Now go upstairs and pack your things. Our flight is tomorrow evening."

Pouting Stiles climbed up the stairs. He wanted to stay in Beacon Hills. Here is everything he knows, but he also knows that his dad has decided to leave and there is no point in trying to persuade him into staying.

Reaching his room he looked at every little detail because he couldn´t and wouldn´t forget what had happened right in this room over the years. His first steps, his mother reading a book to him before he had to go to sleep, how his mother always decorated his room at christmas, there was so much more.

Slipping into his chair infrot of his computer he opened the internet and for what seemed the thousandth time in the last weeks, he looked up this city they would move to.

He had to admit that he looked forward to meeting his cousins and it seemed to be a really nice town. It was not like he really had friends in BH he would miss, there were more of acquaintances.

Stiles was a good student and all teachers liked him. But now everything would change. How is he going to cope with the language? German isn´t exactly easy. When he was about eight years old his father insisted that his son would begin to learn the language. Even though Stiles had begun so early he sometimes had his problems with the pronounciation and so on.

You have to know that his dad left America after he graduated and moved to Austria for about five years. There he learned to speak German and it turned out that they had relatives over there.

Now his dad received a job offer as a police officer in Linz, Austria.

At first Stiles thought that he was joking about moving but soon he learned that it was the truth. His dad wanted to return to Europe and see his sister and her children again.

His dad also told Stiles that there were some pretty good universities he could attend after finishing High School. In Austria it was called something like "higher" school or "Oberstufe". It was confusing.

He did research on the city of Linz, there were many High Schools he could attend and his dad was right they have some awesome universities.

Linz looks like a nice small city, there were no skyscrapers instead there are some older and some newer buildings.

Stiles even found out about some amazing museums and events such as the Urfahraner Markt or the so called "Christkindl Markt" which is a advent market on the "Landstraße", a long street with many shops. In Linz, Stiles thinks it is a weird name, there are also three cinemas, two in the city and the biggest one near the habor or the German version "Hafen".

The longer Stiles researched the capital of Upper Austria the more interested he was in the city.

Now he had to pack his things. What should he take with him? Before he could go on with thinking someone knocked on his door. "Yeah, come in." Stiles answered.

The door opened and his dad came into the room with a hot chocolate in his hand, which he handed over to his son.

"Son, I didn´t mean to be so harsh with you, but you know I really want to see your aunt again. Maybe some people will remember me and the job is important to." He paused and continued after a minute of silence "The first time I visited Linz I think I fell in love with the city and therefore I hope you will like the city as well."

"It is ok dad, I know how important it is to you. And you are right it is a chance for me too, I think it is time to find some new friends. But now I have to finish with packing. I don´t know what I should take with me ... it seems as if everything is suddenly more significant than before."

"I completely understand what you mean, everywhere I look I can see what happened here. That is one reason I think it is time to go on, to live something new."

Stiles only nods. His dad pressed a kiss to his forehead and walked out of the room.

Groaning Stiles got up and packed everything he thought he would need in the future. When he finished he was exhausted. Who would have known that he had so many things in his room?! He was satisfied and now he could go to bed, but it took him hours to fall asleep.

The next day Stiles didn´t know what to do. He was walking around, annoying his dad and talking to neighbours. It seemed like time didn´t want to pass but then it was evening. They had to get ready to drive to the airport.

His dad called a taxi because he sold his two days ago. Now the taxi driver and his dad began to upload the car. They had so many bags and suitcases that it was really hard to fit them all into the small space of the taxi.

After a drive about ten minutes of being stuffed into a car full of bags Stiles was happy to get out of the car. He couldn´t remember how the two of them was able to get all of them to the gate, but now he was sitting on the plane waiting for the start.

Unfortunately he and his dad were not sitting in the same row. There was black haired cute boy sitting on his right. Stiles thought of talking to him but suddenly the boy asked him something. At first he didn´t understand what he wanted but then he noticed that the guy was speaking German. "Sorry I don´t understand you. You are talking way to fast could you repeat what you just said?"

Now he was looking at Stiles with a confused expression. "What you do speak English but also understand German?!"

"Yeah, seems so doesn´t it." Stiles began to chuckle. "Soo why do you speak German and English it is rather rare that someone is able to use this two languages? Where are you from and where do you go now? Oh sorry my name is Scott. And what is your name?"

"I´m Stiles from California and currently I am moving to Linz. The language thing is because of my dad and his relatives. Soo where are you from?"

"Oh, is that really your first name? It is funny because I am from Linz and the last few weeks I was visiting my grandmother in New York."

Stiles chuckling meanwhile developed into a loud laughter. "No, but nobody can pronounce my real name. You are from Linz?! You like the city?"

Scott began to laugh too, he had a nice laugh. "Ok, Stiles it is. Yeah, the city is pretty awesome, at least I think it is. Maybe we can meet some time what do you think?"

The guy seemed really amazing, he could speak English, was from Linz and asked him to hang out after a five minutes conversation. "Why not?! You could show me some places or something like that. It would be nice to know someone there."

They talked and talked and after two stops they landed in Vienna. Stiles had to admit that he wasn´t really fond of this city, it was to big and there were way to many people, although they all appeared to be nice and polite.

His dad was smiling and Stiles thought it had been long ago since he had seen his dad so happy. They took the train and it took about two hours until they reached the train station of Linz, the "Hauptbahnhof".

"Wow. I haven´t thought that it would be that big." Scott began to snicker at Stiles words. "Where do you live Scott?"

"I am living in a small house on the outside of the city, the part of Linz is called Linz-Oed."

Stiles dad raised his voice "What a coincidence! I think that is the area where I bought our house."

Chp2

Stiles began to laugh.

The three of them where currently standing infront of Scotts home.

It turned out that they would going to be neighbours. Stiles dad had bought the small green house on the right side of Scott and Melissas, Scotts mother, blue one.

It was a nice start and Stiles was really happy he knew somebody here, before they even became the chance to unpack their things.

Suddenly the door of the neighbour house bolted open and there were several people yelling "Scott!" The first one to come into sight was a tall boy with blonde curly hair. The guy hugged Scott and then seven people joined them.

Stiles was stunned, it was a huge puppy pile, right in front of him. Stiles dad began to chuckle but stopped promtly as a attractive woman entered the scene.

They stopped hugging and Scott shouted "Guys, this is Stiles and his dad. They bought the house next to our house. They are from America, so please talk English."

"Hi Stiles and his dad." a blonde girl about Stiles age called out. Everyone began to laugh and Scott began to inroduce his friends.

"This here is Isaac." It was the tall, handsome guy with curly hair. Scott went on "Allison, my girlfriend." Stiles looked at the girl, she was pretty.

Before Scott could go on with introducing the probably most beautiful girl said "I´m Lydia and we have to go shopping soon." Stiles blinked, what the hell was she talking about.

"My name is Erica, ignore her she does that with everyone ... but I guess it wouldn´t hurt you to get ... hmm ... other clothes."

The boy was dumbfounded, should he be grateful or feel insulted. Anyways he said "Thank you." The girls began to giggle at the answer.

The other two guys were Jackson and Danny. Stiles had the impression that he wasn´t the biggest fan of this Jackso. The boy seemed to be a pain in the ass, but he was hot. Nobody would deny that. Danny was really handsome too.

While the teenagers had started to talk Stiles dad seemed to enjoy the talk with the woman, who turned out to be Melissa.

All of a sudden Scott asked "Where is Derek? I thought all of you would welcome me?"

Somebody snorted at Scotts sad puppy eyes. "He said he would perhaps be late..."

And right in that second a black camaro came to a halt infront of them. Now Stiles was curious. As this so called Derek slipped out of the driverseat and walked to them, Stiles was gaping.

What the fuck?! Why had they all to be so pretty and handsome?! And they all could talk good English, what surprised him kind of.

Derek looked a bit mysterious, well-built and right then also a bit grumpy. But Stiles was sure that this guy was the most handsome human being he ever saw.

Stop thinking any further, he probably is straight and why should I have a chance with him...Stiles was lost in his thoughts, so he missed the knowing looks of the girls, who were observing the scene.

Derek went to Scott and hugged him. Yeah he hugged him although that was really not what Stiles had expected. Looking for his dad the boy noticed that he must have gone into the house.

One moment later Scott came over to Stiles tugging Derek with him. "Stiles this is Derek. Derek this is Stiles. I have met him on the plane, he´s from America. That is the reason why we all are talking English."

Stiles shook Dereks hand and said "Nice to meet you." Derek looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Yeah, ok. It´s nice to meet you too."

The next second Scott and Stiles were they only one´s standing there on the lawn infront of the houses. "Stiles, what about you coming with us to this new place, it´s called Monkey´s? They have the best frozen yoghurt like ever. Tomorrow at two? You can drive with us and maybe we can also show you the city. What do you think?"

"I think it´s a perfect idea, thank you very much. Your friends are really nice too by the way. So see you tomorrow."

Stiles knocked on the door and waited for his dad to open up.

chp3

"Dad, I am leaving now. Scott and his friends are going to show me the city a bit. See you later. Do not eat anything bad, love you." Stiles yelled before he left the house.

Humming he went over to the neighbour house to knock at the door. Scotted opened up and said "Hey buddy, are you ready?" Chuckling Stiles nodded and they both went to Scotts car.

"I hope my dad will buy me my own car soon. It is annoying to have no car."

Scott was laughing now. "No problem, someone of us can drive you. But now let´s go."

They were driving for about fifteen minutes before Scott began to search for a parking lot. It was not easy to get one in this city. After they finally found one, the place, Monkey´s, was about a walk of five minutes away. Stiles got a short few on the Landstraße and the many shops.

A really nice and a bit small city but Stiles liked it from the beginning. People walking on the streets with a smile on their face and most of the shops almost looked familar.

As they reached Monkey´s Stiles could see Isaac, Jackson and Derek waiting for them. When they approached the three boys Scott´s face lit up.

"Hey, guys." Stiles and Scott said at the same time and began to laugh. Isaac began to snicker, while Jackson rolled his eyes and Derek shook his head.

"Let´s go inside, I really want to taste the new waffles." Isaac called out with a smirk on his face after he hugged Stiles and Scott.

The others hugged him too and Stiles wondered. Is this normal here in Austria or are this just the four of them?! But anyways, he wouldn´t complain because ... everybody needs cuddles.

Smiling Stiles followed them inside and was stunned, although it was small it was really nice. Everyone but Isaac ordered a frozen yoghurt and Stiles wanted every topping on it. The other customers looked at him a bit disgusted while the barista was laughing. He paid and sat down on Scotts left side, right opposite of Derek, who had just gotten himself a simple frozen yoghurt with fruits.

"Dude your yoghurt is boring." Stiles said to Derek. "First don´t you call me dude. Second you don´t have to eat mine so don´t complain and last why do you even mind?!"

Jackson had to hold back from laughing, while Scott and Isaac were chuckling. Stiles just nodded at them and continued to talk to Derek. "Well, I don´t mind but dude you pay money for this shit so why don´t you try something new!"

Now Derek was growling low, Jackson slapped him on the arm and he stopped. Stiles was amused because Derek behaved kind of like a dog or something like that.

Obviously he said the last thing loud because Scott began to cough, Isaac choked on his waffle while Jackson rolled his eyes and Derek just glared at him.

"Sorry." Stiles apologized but he wasn´t really sorry, the other boys seemed to notice somehow. Derek´s glare just got weirder, Stiles was a bit uncomfortable now.

"Duuude, could you please stop the glaring?" Stiles asked. Derek snorted but stopped.

Satisfied Stiles looked at Scott and wanted to know "Where are we going after this? You´ll show me the city don´t you?" The boy was making puppy dog eyes at him.

"Course, body. Let´s go. All of you with us?" Scott said. While Jackson shook his head mumbling something about a date with Lydia, Isaac and Derek nodded.

Isaac looked genuinelyhappy but Derek had a undreadable expression on his his face. Stiles couldn´t get over the feeling that the grumpy boy was forced to stay and didn´t know why.

He shrugged and got up.

Hours later Stiles had seen some parts of the city, Scott assured him that there were many things left to visit. Alltogether they drove home in with Scotts car. Isaac and Derek lived near Scott and Stiles so it was handy to go together. Stiles wondered why Derek was sitting on the back seat with him although he is kind of bigger than Isaac, who had the privilege of using the passenger seat.

Before Stiles could think any further he fell asleep. He was woken up by a soft motion of somebodys hand on his cheek. "Stiles, get up we are home."

Blinking Stiles noticed that his head was lying on Dereks shoulder and it was his hand rubbing his face. He jumped out of the car and shouted "Thanks for the ride. And sorry that I used you as pillow. See ya guys soon." Waving Stiles closed the front door of his new home.

He sank down to the ground, he was screwed. Soo screwed, it had been not been two days here and just fell in love. With Derek. Oh my god he was really screwed. Stiles was shaking his head frantically.

chp 4

"Lydia. What the hell are you doing here on a Saturday at nine o´clock?!"

She didn´t bother to answer him just answered "Get ready we have a lot to do today." Rolling his eyes he went back upstairs put on a simple black t-shirt and a baggy jeans. "Ready, so would you please tell me: where the fuck are we going?"

The girl just pointed at her car and got onto the driver seat. It wasn´t a long drive before they reached a shopping mall, the so called "Plus City". Groaning Stiles followed Lydia into the building, knowing what would happen next. It was going to be a long and cruel day full of trying on clothes.

But surprisingly it went smoother than he thought. At first the went to the hairdresser and Stiles had to admit that it had been a good idea to grow out his hair a bit because with a little help from the nice girl who cut his hair, he looked good. Lydia seemed to be pleased too and the next station were several shops, where the girl forced him to try on clothes he would never had bought himself. And then she also paid for everthing although he said that she shouldn´t.

Even though he was now the owner of two skinny jeans plus about eight tight shirts and a leather jacked. Yeah, a leather jacket, he never ever thought he would look attractive with such a thing on but indeed, he looked good.

Stiles was sure that they were finished for today but no Lydia insisted of buying him new shoes and also a watch. Exhausted Stiles slipped onto the passenger seat and thanked Lydia for everything. She just smiled at him, kissed him on the cheek and told him "Wouldn´t want you to miss your chance with you know who." The girl giggled at his shocked expression. "Was I that obvious?" Stiles demanded to know. Lydia shook her head. "But I can see such things you know. Now we have to go in because Erica is already waiting for us."

Stunned the boy looked at her, but she just took his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Go on. We want to see you." Erica shouted already sitting on the sofa in the living room. "We?" Stiles yelled back. "Yeah, of course we. Hurry up it took you long enough." Stiles heard somebody laugh. He had a strange feeling, who is there all waiting for him. Nonetheless he put on one of the skinny jeans, a shirt and the jacket. Casually he walked into the room.

Someone wolfwhistled and Lydia demanded "Turn around!" Before the boy could look around the room he was forced to show every part of his new outfit.

When he was glancing at the people in his living room he began to laugh because nearly everyones mouth was open and they were all staring at him kind of unbelievingly. "Guys, it is not that big change."

"No, it is Stiles. I may have seen you only for the second time but you look good really good." Allison said. While Scott was nodding beside her. Erica was giving him thumbs up meanwhile Boyd looked smug and Jackson had an expression on his face Stiles had to began to laugh again. And then he looked at Derek, who was just looking a little bit surprised but also nodded at him before he left the room quietly.

Stiles asked "Why did he leave so fast?"

Everybody in the room just chuckled and ignored the question so Stiles let it go. It isn´t a good thing that he left he may have nodded but Stiles thought that he didn´t like his changes. Now the boy was a bit sad and Erica seemed to notice it. She came over to him and whispered "There were some things, bad things, in the future and now Derek has some issues so don´t expect to much at first. Give him time."

His eyes widened in shock "But isn´t he straight?" That made her laugh "No I don´t think so."

Stiles was absolutely confused. He should give him time but why was Erica so certain that Derek liked him back?! But he hadn´t the nerve to ask so he just waited for the others to agree on a movie they would watch now.

But then the Sheriff came home from his new job and wanted to talk to Stiles. "Son, since when is my living room a cinema for you guys? Forget it, I am going out tonight. See you later and have fun."

"Thanks, you too dad." Stiles smiled at his dad, who was on his way out when he turned around. "Before I forget it, we will meet with your aunt and your cousins this weekend. She wanted to know if we wanted to go swimming so why don´t you ask you new friends if they want to come with us? Your aunt mentioned something of a "Aquapulco"." The boy just nodded and went back. "

"Guys, you know something like a "Aquapulco"? Because my dad and I will meet our family there on the weekend and he asked me if I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come too?"

There were excited shouts and everyone wanted to join them. Scott explained that it is kind of a waterpark for young and old. Stiles was looking forward to the weekend, he decided that he would ask Derek too. Humming he sat back down on between Scott and Isaac. It was a nice evening and Stiles was happy that he had found friends so easily.

When everybody was gone after about three or four movies and his dad had gotten back from his date with the mysterious woman Stiles suspected was Scotts mother, Stiles was lying on his bed thinking. Should message Derek now? Fuck it, he hadn´t asked Lydia for his number to no purpose.

**To Derek:**

**hey sourwolf it´s me stiles. want to come with us, we are going swimming this weekend?**

Stiles really hoped that he would get an answer and then there was it.

**To Stiles: **

**Don´t call me that. **

The boy didn´t know if he should laugh or be upset that he had just ignored the question. But then he got another message.

**To Stiles:**

**I´d like that. night stiles.**

**To Derek:**

**night sourwolf **

Chp 5

The evening before the visit of the waterpark Lydia came over and brought Stiles three new swimming trunks. At first Stiles wasn´t happy but then he accepted it and thanked Lydia with a hug. She encouraged the boy to try them on and said that he looked hot. Both of them laughed and then Lydia said goodbye.

"Daad? Are you ready? Everybody is already waiting outside." There was no answer. "You know you don´t have to be nervous it is just mom´s sister Amanda puls her son David and her daughter Sarah." Silence. "Daaaad. What the hell is wrong with you? You are a police officer and you are afraid of -" Stiles was interrupted. "Sorry son, I didn´t hear what you said I was upstairs. Could you repeat it?" The boy was just shaking his head "Wasn´t important, but we need to get going. Everyone is waiting."

Stiles peeked outside "Did you invite Melissa too?" Stiles father didn´t answer and Stiles began to chuckle. "I´m happy for you, dad. But now let´s go."

Outside Scott was shouting "Stiles get you ass out of the house we need to get going." That was the moment Stiles opened the door. "We are here-" Stiles stumbled and he would have fallen if someone hadn´t caught him in the last second.

"Thank you." Stiles said and looked into his heros eyes. Derek. Why had it be him of all people... Derek didn´t answer just nodded and walked over to his car. Stiles turned around, everyone was trying to hold back the laughing.

The boy went red and quickly slipped into the back seat of his fathers car. Nobody said anything. Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Danny were driving with Scott, while Derek, Boyd and Issac used the Camaro. Stiles father was driving their car with Melissa on the passenger seat and Erica together with Stiles on the back seat.

"Nice stunt." Erica teased Stiles. "But you had luck that there was someone who caught you, don´t you think so?" The girl winked cheekily, that caused Stiles to laugh. His dad and Melissa were having a good talk so Stiles didn´t mind Erica´s talking about his crush.

"Hey will you go into our school after the holidays?" Erica asked the boy. "You all go to the school in "Landwiedstraße"? Then yeah." She smiled at him happily. "How long are your holidays here in Austria?" " About nine weeks. We start again on the 8th of September."

He looked at her stunned. "That is long. Uhhh then we can have so much fun before school starts again."

"And with fun I mean some totally boring things like going to the cinema or shopping." Stiles added after a look of his father through the rear view mirror. But he wisphered into Ericas ear "I totally lied right now because we´ll have some real fun together."

They drove about an hour before they reached the "Aquapulco."

Stiles slipped out of the car. "Wow, that is a big thing." The statement caused everyone to laugh. "I have no brain-mouth filther so just ignore me. Let´s go inside." Stiles took Scott´s hand and tugged him into the building, causing everyone to hurry after them.

"Heeeeey, you forgot something." Stiles shouted loudly after three people standing near the cash desk of the "Aquapulco".

"Stiles!" A girl about ten or eleven years old screamed and let Stiles hug her. "Sarah, hi. How are you?" The child giggled and answered "Fine, but I want to go inside. You took toooo long. And how are you?" Stiles laughed and nodded at her. She let go of him and ran over to her uncle, Stiles walked over to his aunt and other cousin hugging them both.

"Long time no see, how are you?" the boy asked. His aunt ignored the question. "You look so much like her." There was a pause. "Sorry we are just fine. Do you like Austria? Uhh are this all your friends?" Amanda looked a bit shocked. "Yeah, the whole bunch." Stiles snickered.

Melissa, Amanda and his dad went to the chash desk to pay, meanwhile Stiles talked to his other cousin David. He was fourteen but he has problems with talking English so Stiles tried it with German. "Wie geht es dir, Dave?" (How are you?) The boy just looked at him. "Amanda, is my German that bad so that he doesn´t understand me?" "I don´t think that´s the problem he´s just a bit insecure." Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

Several minutes later Stiles searched for his family and his friends because he forgot to put on his trunks underneath his clothes. When he reached them most of them were staring at him.

"What´s up guys? Want to go swimming or rather stare at me?" He joked.

"Stiles, you look really hot without t-shirt and in this trunks." Allison said, giving Scott an apologizing look. Lydia hummed, apparently satisfied about her choice of chlothes for Stiles. Erica just nodded.

It was after ten minutes in the biggest pool there when a blonde girl in a really tight bikini reached Stiles and flirted "Lust auf ein bisschen Spaß?" (Would you like to have some fun?).

"Hey, yeah why not. You already tried the waterslides?" She seemed stunned. "They are pretty cool. Sorry but are you from America or England?" "I am from America. Just let me tell my friends I´m going with you."

Allison nodded at him even before he said anything. "Go, we´ll see you later." she winked.

Stiles shot her a smile and on his way back to the girl he saw Derek. And he didn´t seem to be pleased at all. It wouldn´t do any damage if he would be a bit jealousy because it wasn´t like Stiles liked girls. But nobody of them would have to know.

"You haven´t told me your name?" Stiles wanted to know from the girl. "I´m Evelyn. And you?" Stiles didn´t like the name. "Nobody can pronounce my first name so just call me Stiles."

They had indeed fun at the slides and then they joined Stiles friends and family. Evelyn said that she had to go and before she tried to kiss Stiles. He shoved her away and said "Sorry, but I´m gay." At first she was stunned but then she seemed angry. She was walking away from him. "Don´t you want my phone number, we could meet again?" He shouted after her. She turned around and showed him her middle finger.

Stiles began to laugh. "Anyone know her ?" Nobody but Lydia nodded. "Does she go to our school?" Lydia nodded again. Stiles was grinning mischievously. "That is going to be fun."

That made everybody laugh even his dad and his aunt, who were talking while watching the kids play in the water.

Derek entered the scene frowning. "I think I don´t want to ask but what is so funny?" He asked grumpily. Scott decided to answer " Ah, nothing but Stiles came back with the girl and she wanted to kiss him and he just said he was gay but he could give her his phone number so they can meet again but she just showed him her middle finger. Besides she goes to our school."

Dereks facial expression was unreadable. Now nearly everybody wanted to go to the waterslides. Stiles said he had enough for today, and apparently Derek doesn´t like slides. So these two stayed in the pool talking. Of course Stiles was talking most of the time but it was a start.

In the end Derek even smiled at Stiles and they stood really close to each other. Stiles leaned in to kiss the other, but Derek had a hard expression on his face and said. "Stiles I can´t. You are nice but I can´t." And then he vanished. Stiles stood there dumbfounded. Derek liked him ?! But he couldn´t kiss him?! Wth?!

Stiles had a really nice day together with his friends and family but the thing with Derek wouldn´t leave his head.

chp 6

Well, apperently nobody of Stiles new friends had time for the whole week and he thought about what he could have done. He couldn´t think of anything that would have disturbed or annoyed one of them, well Stiles was mostly annoying but the good annoying not the bad one.

It was like "Sorry, I´ve to get home because of this or that." or "Why don´t you ask xy? I must do this for my mom." everytime he asked anyone of his friends in Linz.

Stiles was a bit disappointed, he hadn´t even seen half of Linz. All that led Stiles to explore the city on his own. One time he nearly stumbled and crashed into a girl, who seemed to be his age. "Oh, sorry. It´s just that I´m probably the most clumsiest person in the world. By the way my name is Stiles. Would you want to go get coffee as an apology? Don´t worry I always talk so much." Stiles laughed at the girl. She blinked and said "No problem at all it happens to me all the time. I´m Stephanie but just call me Steph." Steph smiled at him "Where are you from?" she wanted to know.

That made Stiles grin "Why don´t we go over to this coffee shop and talk there?" He offered his hand and she took it with a big smile on her face.

It was maybe a bit strange to meet someone and be as comfortable so soon but Stiles felt like he knew this girl for years. Well it was something.

They reached the coffee shop and both ordered the oreo special. It turned out that the shop had two floors and Steph led them upstairs. The view over the city was amazing and they began to talk.

"So I´m from America and my dad bought a house here because of our relatives are living in Austria plus he had a job offer. And you, where are you from?"

"Yeah, I was born here in Linz and my family and I live in Oed since I was three. You already know Oed?" His new friend looked at him with intrest.

"Actually I live in Oed too." Stiles giggled. "Oh, wow what a coincidence."

"It´s not the first time this happened to me because I met a guy on the airplane and he lives in Oed too." She was laughing now. "Well, coincidences seem to like you. What is his name maybe I know him?"

"It´s Scott." Steph just frowned and shook her head.  
>Stiles was curious about something "How come you speak English so well, Steph?"<p>

"I don´t know, I´m not that good. I try me best but I´m at the loss of words often. My best friend is better than me." Stiles nodded.

"I don´t want to annoy you with my problems, hell we only know each other for about an hour but I feel so comfortable around you." the boy admitted shyly.

"No, just tell me." And Stiles began to talk about the lack of conversations and meetings with his new friends. About his desire to see the whole city and is worries about the new school."

In the middle of their conversation they noticed that the go to the same school and Stiles new friend told him not to worry, the people attending this school are really nice. People were coming and going while the two of them were talking and talking about everything and anything.

"Oh."

"What´s wrong?" Stiles wanted to know. "It´s late and I´ve to go my parents are waiting for me." The boy nodded at her and both stood up. "Wait, give me you phone please." Steph handed him her phone. "Now you have my number. Care to see me again?"

She was grinning "Of, course do you want to meet me again tomorrow? We could go shopping I need a new bikini."

"As long as I don´t have to try on anything I´m in." They took the bus home together and as they parted she hugged him goodbye. Waving he walked over to his house. The people here in Austria really have a thing with the hugs.

"Stiles, it´s late. Where were you?" his dad shouted. Stiles saw the light in the kitchen and walked over. "I met a girl-" His dad turned around and frowned at him. "I thought you are gay?"

"Daaad, yes I am. She is just someone I accidently bumped into. But she felt so familar and we went for coffee and talked for hours. She lives in Oed to."

His dad nodded "Nice to know you already have friends here. Speaking of your friends, one of them is upstairs in your room waiting for you."

Stiles was dumbfounded. Who could that be? Shrugging his shoulders he clattered up the stairs and walked into his room.

At first it was to dark for Stiles to see anything but then someone was standing right infront of him.

"Stiles. Who was with you?" The voice sounded angry and jealous, what jealous.

He turned on the lights to see Derek standing there glaring at him. "Well, nobody of you had time for me so I strolled around in Linz alone and met a new friend. But why do you care, you said you didn´t want to have something to do with me. Why don´t you just leave?" Stiles was annoyed.

All of a sudden Stiles was pinned against the wall and he would have sworn that he saw Dereks eyes turning red for a second. He swallowed, what was Derek doing?

The man kissed him agressivly and Stiles was frozen. Was that really happening? As fast as the kiss had happened as fast was it over again and Derek was nowhere to be seen.

Stiles was more confused than ever. What was wrong with this guy? At first he told him he had no intention of having a romantic relationship and then he was kissing him. What the fuck?

Shaking his head he messaged Steph.

**To Steph: **

**Meet me tomorrow at the bus station around 11 a.m.? **

**From Steph: **

**Course. Looking forward. Goodnight Stiles. **

Stiles smiled.

**To Steph: **

**Me ;)**

**chp 7 **

Stiles was woken up by someone who was sitting on his bed shaking him. He blinked and looked at the intruder sleepily. "Steph! What are you doing here? How did you come into my room?" That made her laugh. "Your dad let me in. Surprisingly." Now she sat on him looking down on him. Stiles blushed. "Uh, sorry. I didn´t mean to make you uncomfortable-" She was interrupted. "No, that´s not it but you know I don´t want to have missunderstandings. I just want you to know that I´m gay." Now it was time to blush for Stiles.

She just began to giggle. "It´s weird if I say I suspected it?" The boy was speechless, that couldn´t be happening. Right in this moment someone opened his window and jumped into the room.

Oh my god. How can this be my life? was all Stiles could think. Derek standing there looking at Steph sitting on Stiles

And then he vanished. "Huh, who was that?"

Stiles hid his face in his hands. "I´ll tell you later ok? Let me get ready and then we´ll go shopping a bikini for you.

He was ready in record time and they left the house. The boy began to tell Steph about Derek from the second he noticed that he had a crush on him until the kiss last night. "I could swear he had red eyes last night and they are all so mysterious sometimes, do you think there is something they are hiding from me?" Stiles asked Steph. She was hesitant with her answer. "Hmm, I think there is something I should tell you. Wait I´ll call my best friend Sarah to help me."

And Stiles thought that he was confused yesterday after the kiss, but this was much more confusing.

Steph was talking to Sarah and Stiles only understood part of the conversation. "Yeah, please." "It is necessary." "Ok, see you there."

Looking at Stiles she said "Someone will come and drive us to Sarah´s house. She lives there with her little sister."

"How old are you and Sarah?" Stiles blurted out. Steph began to snicker "I´m seventeen and she is nineteen. You?" He was surprised, this Sarah is a bit young to have a house. "I´m seventeen too. How can she afford to have her own house with nineteen?"

"I never asked her, she just can afford it. She is really nice, loves to eat cookies and drink tea. But sometimes she gets a bit stange. You will see, she isn´t my best friend for nothing."

That left Stiles curious. All of a sudden there was a black Corvette Stingray and the door opened on its own. Steph was getting in and waved me over so I could follow her into the car. All Stiles could do was sitting there with his mouth open. "What the fuck?"

"Stiles, we´ll tell you something now that will shock you. But I don´t know how I should prepare you." She sounded lost and Stiles was asking himself into what mess he just got. A girl probably richer as most popstars he knows, Steph and what about Scott and co. It was mysterious. Could there be more than normal things on this planet? Or were supernatural creatures reality?

Steph must have noticed that he was nervous and scooted over to him to rub his back. "Everything is going to be okay." Her smile was reassuring and he relaxed a bit.

They reached a white house with four floors and soo many big windows.

A really big house with a garden so big Stiles couldn´t see it ending anywhere. A maze Stiles would never find the end or the beginnig even years wouldn´t be enough to find a way out. A pool in form of a wolf and the water wasn´t blue it was black. Stiles had never seen someting so amazing and incedible before. A carousel, never ever had he seen such a impressiv and colourful carousel. And on the other side of it there was a lake and there was a bench in the shadows of a wonderful weeping willow. Overall in the garden were many dogs running around as well as little ponies and what was that? Suddenly there was a bat sitting on his shoulder and it started talking.

"Steph! Am I crazy now? This little creature is talking to me!" Stiles sounded desperate.

Steph started giggling hysterically. "No you aren´t crazy. She is really talking to you."

"But what.. how... why ... what?" The boy mumbled.

"Pal, how can you be so cruel. Just tell him already." A new voice said behind Stiles. That has to be Sarah and she wasn´t how Stiles had imagined her. She was a bit smaller than her best friend and compared with Steph´s short red hair Sarah´s was much, much longer and had a wonderful shade of brown. The girl seemed calm but there was a craziness in her eyes Stiles was fascinated with.

"Hey, I´m Stiles and you must be Sarah."

He looked at the girl again and cursed "What the fuck is that?" Sarah wasn´t completely human any more there were wings surrounding her, black as the night with a touch of purple.

"Not that, I´m a angel and a demon. She is a werewolf and your friends are probably werwolves too." She answered bluntly and continued "Show him or he won´t believe."

With one look over at Steph, Stiles believed her as crazy and strange this all was there were wings and Steph´s eyes were sparkling purple. That explained the behaviour of Scott and his what ... friends, pack whatever they were.

Steph´s eyes were back to normal and she gently took his hand and asked "Are you alright?"

He looked at her bewildered "You are a werewolf, she is an angelic demon and you ask me if I´m okay?! Do you think I´m fine right now?" She didn´t say a thing and he went on "It´s okay I´ll get used to it. It´s not like it would change anything in our friendship am I right?"

Steph nodded enthusiastically and hugged him tight.

"Well I don´t want to interrupt you but I want to drink my tea. It´s tea time." Sarah demanded and off she went. But someone else was turning up instead.

No not someone, it was something. A unicorn. A fucking unicorn was standing infront of them.

"No, no, no don´t you try to tell me unicorns are real, Steph" Stiles whined pleadingly.

"You idiot of course unicorns aren´t real. I´m a shapeshifter and I wanted to be a unicorn to be today." A foreign person said and vanished into the house.

"Who was that?" the boy demanded to know. "That was Sarah´s little sister."

"Oh god how can this be really happening?!" Stiles slumped to the ground.

chp 8

Currently they were sitting in a wonderful blue and white kitchen drinking tea but Stiles wouldn´t calm down. He was walking up and down in the room, tugging his hair, mumbling something.

Steph looked worried and took Stiles phone to message someone. She got her answer and seemed satisfied. Now she was trying to help Stiles from panicking. Soothingly she rubbed his back and then took his hands in hers massaging them. "Everything is okay, you know none of us would hurt you. What are you afraid of exactly?" she whisphered softly.

Stiles shook his head "I know no one would hurt me but it´s too much. Give me some time to process everything."

Right then someone burst into the room and the person wasn´t alone.

"Steph! What have you done?!" Stiles whined. She shrugged her shoulders "I thought it would help?"

Derek was growling loudly at Steph and Sarah. Woken from the noise Sarah´s sister, whos name is Antonia but she wants to be called Toni, clattered down the stairs to join them in the kitchen.

Nipping on her tea Sarah stood up and suggested calm "Why don´t we take this outside?"

All of them went into the huge garden and Stiles asked his friends "Well, do you want to tell me anything? Any hairy thing?" Looking from Scott over to Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson and finally Derek, who didn´t seem in the mood to talk. The man just attacked Steph, whos eyes were sparkling purple and she grew fangs and claws. Both were now circling around each other.

All of a sudden Derek jumped Steph, she tried to break free but Sarah was faster. The strange girl was flying, yeah with her wings, over to Steph and catched her out of the air as Derek nearly threw her against a tree. The other werewolves had been frozen but then they grabbed Derek to stop him from fightin and Stiles was getting between Sarah, who was carrying Steph, and Derek.

"Honestly Derek? She is no threat to you! Why did you attack her? She is my friend and apparently she is the better friend telling me about all this." Stiles shouted angrily, turned around and checked Steph for injuries. "Don´t worry it´ll heal in no time."She just told him reassuringly and patted his arm.

The boy turned around to hear the end of Dereks whispering "... but .. he is .. mate." Everyone but Stiles, who has no super hearing,were beginning to chuckle because of Dereks words.

"What? Repeat it please."

The werewolf blushed and it was adoreable. It was hard for Stiles to be mad after such a cute action.

"I said it wasn´t her job to tell you, because you are my mate and not hers." The man looked on the ground.

"Wait, what? Mate as in ... soulmate?" Stiles asked sounding completely surprised.

"Yeah, exactly Stiles." Lydia answered instead of Derek.

Scott was the next to add something "We should let the two of them talk." " Exactly, we can drink the rest of the tea." Sarah suggested happily. They nodded and went into the house while Stiles pointed over at the bench near the lake. The man grumbled "Yes." and followed the boy over to sit underneath the weeping willow.

"So if you were the one to tell me instead of Steph why didn´t you? Was that the reason for your rejecting me the other day? And what about the kiss?"

Silence.

"Sourwolf you´re supposed to answer me not to send me glares. You know I´m not mad, but I´m not happy either." Derek looked so lost Stiles had to hug him tighly. The other one seemed to be really surprised and went stiff in the boys arms. "No need to be so tense when you are in the arms of your mate." Stiles whispered into Dereks ears.

The parted and Derek began to speak. "I didn´t want your life to be a mess. You are so young and mates are for life. You wouldn´t understand. It was too much that day and I kissed you. I´m sorry."

After that Stiles took Dereks hand and rubbed it gently "No need to be sorry for that. Sure I get it and I think I´ll accept." Stiles eyes were bright and he looked really happy.

Derek didn´t react so Stiles got up from the bench to sit on Dereks lap leaning in for a kiss.

And they kissed and kissed and kissed until there heard a chough. Stiles blushed and turned around asking "Yeah?" It was Steph and she was smiling. "I wanted to apologize to you Derek, I did know that he was firstly gay and secondly already claimed but it was just like we know each other for years and not days. And as he started to describe what happened with you guys I knew I or we had to tell him so I did with Sarahs help. But I see everything is alright now so I don´t want to disturb you any longer. Oh, Isaac and Scott just drove over to Burger´s so if you want something you should probably be fast, a hungry pack of wolves you know." The girl was giving them her charming smile.

"I accept. I´m sorry too. Just forget let us forget the whole thing. And I don´t want you to give up your friendship because of me." Derek added to Stephs speech and surprisingly smiled back.

All three went over to the house and were welcomed by everyone chuckling and congratulating. Stiles and Derek were holding hands and the boy found it freeing, he felt content and the most happy he had ever been in is life. But then Stiles groaned and everyone in the room was looking at him irritated through the sudden mood change.

"I have to tell my dad too!" Stiles was hiding his face in his hands. All of them began to laugh hysterically but Derek smiled at his mate reassuringly. "We can do that together."

And well they did tell Stiles dad together. He was totally expecting it and Stiles snorted. His dad said "As long as you don´t hurt my son, I don´t need to use my gun." That was it and they went to the new pizza place which has opened three weeks ago.


End file.
